More Than Meets The Eye (CTS)
More Than Meets The Eye is the fifth official story in author William Raymer's Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories. Writing on this story began in 2008 and ended in 2009. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Transformers media franchise (specifically the 2007 live-action motion picture, adding elements of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Generation_1 Transformers: Generation 1 continuity]). It was also inspired in part by actual events-specifically the passing of Star Trek actress Majel Barrett-Roddenberry. References to her death were worked into the story-a radio news report on Barrett-Roddenberry's death plays and a character born during the story's events is named after the so-called "First Lady of Star Trek." Synopsis The story begins with an alternate version of the final scene of Wildcat Spirits Forever!-Johnny 5 and the "Three Stooges" robots leave the Astro MegaShip to investigate Tranquility (a town on the California/Nevada border and where the 2007 Transformers motion picture is set). This is because Johnny has detected a locator signal. Eventually, the robots trace the source of the signal to a junkyard where they find Number 4-the robot controlled by Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel in [[Ohana, Interrupted|Ohana, Interrupted]]. We are then introduced to the Autobots, a group of heroic warriors from the long-dead planet Cybertron. Using Number 4 (who took the name "Jazz," after a fallen Autobot warrior), the Autobots are seeking help against their rivals-the evil Decepticons-who have stolen a prototype spaceship from the same planet where the Astro MegaShip II was built. Johnny summons Alvin and Brittany to the junkyard, where they meet Sam and Mikela-the human protagonists of the 2007 Transformers movie-and where we find out that Chipmunk-1-Team Chipmunk's primary land transport-is an Autobot (Ultra Magnus). Team Chipmunk agrees to help. The day after the "Chipmunk Adventure 20th Anniversary Tour's" concert in Tranquility, Team Chipmunk receives a distress call from a pair of Autobot warriors who survived an attack by the Decepticons on Earth's moon. They travel to the Moon to rescue the Autobots. However, a battle ensues which culminates in the death of Optimus Prime. After a somber burial, life goes on for Team Chipmunk as they return to Earth to continue the Tour. [[Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder|And the Saga continues...]] Character Copyrights Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-Owned by Bagdasarian Productions, Inc. Max Goof, Roxanne Martin-Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Launch (Experiment 607), Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Ryan Evans-Owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jett Jackson-Owned by Echo Bridge Entertainment (as successor-in-interest to Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc.) and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Jookiba Experiment Offspring Alpha), Padme Goof, Majel Goof-Owned by the Author. Johnny 5-Owned by TriStar Pictures. All The Price is Right references-Owned by Fremantle Media North America, Inc. Rebecca Hawkins-Owned by Studio Gallop and Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character name owned by 4Kids Entertainment, Inc.). All Power Rangers references-Owned by SCG Power Rangers, LLC./Toei Company, Ltd. Yubaba (Spirited Away)-Owned by Studio Ghibli Co., Ltd. Thom E. Gemcity (a/k/a Tim McGee) (N.C.I.S.)-Owned by CBS Studios, Inc. All Transformers references-Owned by Hasbro Toys, Inc. Characters from the 2007 Transformers movie-Owned by Paramount Pictures/Dreamworks SKG. External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4724441/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_More_Than_Meets_The_Eye More Than Meets The Eye on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction